


A Place To Rest Your Head

by toesohnoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar takes care of Castiel when Castiel will let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place To Rest Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17502977109/castiel-appears-in-the-corner-of-the-room-his).

Castiel appears in the corner of the room, his gaze still glazed, his body still aching. Balthazar is already waiting for him, perched on the edge of the bed. He holds out his hands and gestures to bring Castiel towards him. “What have you done to yourself this time?” he asks with a weary but resigned sigh.

“I did what needed to be done,” Castiel answers, but he walks forward like Balthazar wants him to. He walks right into Balthazar’s waiting grasp, and doesn’t object as Balthazar begins to strip away his tattered long coat.

His shirt is sticky with blood, although when Balthazar gets around to sliding it from Castiel’s tanned shoulders the wound is already half-healed. His fingers skim around the long slash and Balthazar can’t help the knot of worry that he feels in his stomach: playing around with hunters is going to end badly for Castiel. It doesn’t take a genius to see that.

“I’m capable of handling myself,” Castiel reminds him.

“That’s hardly the point,” Balthazar says as he manhandles him into the bed. He had originally taken this cottage with the intention of filling it with half-dressed models and throwing a party. Occupying it with Castiel, alone, seems a far better use of his time. Castiel lies down and allows Balthazar to lie with him, pressed against Castiel’s bare back. “Get some rest. You’ve probably earned it.”

“I don’t require sleep,” Castiel reminds him.

Balthazar brushes his lips against the nape of Castiel’s neck. They don’t need to rest; that doesn’t mean that it won’t help. “Do as you’re told for once,” he murmurs.

Without argument, Castiel closes his eyes.


End file.
